Good Bye My Lover
by Greyaddict
Summary: Will Derek regret his decision of choosing Addison? Chapter 20 finally up!
1. Chapter 1

Goodbye my lover.

"You're staying with her?" Meredith hated to say that.

"She's my wife." Derek said. Meredith swallowed back tears.

"Ok" Meredith walked out of the room to get changed out of her scrubs and go home. She held he head up high as she walked past Addison Sheppard. She never really hated her. But she hated her now. As she pulled up into her driveway and opened the front door, that's when the tears came she cried and cried and cried for she didn't know how long until she felt someone trying to open the door. She hopped up and stepped back from the door to see Izzie standing there.

"Mer what's-" Izzie started but Meredith interrupted her.

"He's staying with her."

"Oh Mer." Izzie hugged her friend and listened to her break down.

"He's staying with her. He chose her. I thought…I thought… he cared for me."

"Come on." Izzie ushered Meredith into the kitchen. Meredith watched her friend as she baked cookies for her in silence. Izzie took such care when she baked. There silence was interrupted when George burst into the kitchen.

"I just saw Addison and Derek leaving together from the hostp- Owww Izzie what you do that for?" Izzie had thrown the spoon she was holding at George and hit him in the head. George now saw Meredith sitting at the table with fresh tears rolling down her face. "OH shit Mer I'm sorry." George went over and hugged her.

"Maybe you should take the day off tomorrow, say you sick." Izzie suggested.

"No. This will be the only time I will cry. Tomorrow is just another day I'm going to pretend I never dated him I'm not going to talk to him unless its about work. I have to be strong, I'm not letting then get the better of me."

"That's the spirit Mer!" George exclaimed. Meredith grabbed the whole tray of chocolate cookies and went up stairs to bed. She walked into her room and automatically started putting his things in a box and spraying deodorant everywhere to get rid of his smell.

Tomorrow is just another day she thought. Just another day.


	2. Don't Know What You Got 'Till Its Gone

You don't know what you got until its gone

It had been a week since he chose her, one week today. They went to see a marriage consultant that suggested they move into Derek trailer. Much to Addison's dismay. She lay next to him sleeping. He felt comfortable but couldn't help but think there was something not there. Something that was there with Meredith. Meredith he thought sexy Meredith Grey. But he put him thinking about her to a stop, he wasn't meant to think about her anymore. He put his mind back to how Addison kept on getting mysterious phone calls and, wouldn't tell him anything about them. He let his thoughts lay to rest as she stirred next to him and she woke up. He smiled at her and got up to get ready for work.

"Do you want some toast?" he asked her as she got up.

"Sure." She walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower. "Derek" she called from in the bathroom "come join me."

"No" he answered back. She sighed she new that would be the answer. She didn't know why but she had a feeling he thought about Meredith sometimes, sometimes when he was staring into the distance. She noticed him looking at her the other day when she was assisting him with a patient.

"Come on lets go." Derek called. Addison heard the door open then close and she grabbed her bag to meet him in the car.

"Jeeze Mer you look like…like-" Izzie started.

"Like shit." Cristina cut in. She had been staying with them while her apartment was being re-wall papered.

"Do I really look that bad?"

"Yeah Mer you do." George came up behind her.

Izzie handed everyone a coffee and they left for work. "Mer when's it going to stop?" Izzie asked.

"When what going to stop?" Meredith looked at her quizzically.

"You looking into space all night instead of sleeping. I went in to see you the other night and you looked terrible."

"I'm fine Izzie."

"No you're not Mer the guy you loved just-"

"Izzie shut up!" Meredith snapped.

"Ok sorry. You know what I think we should go to Joe's tonight, he's got a DJ coming in we can dance the night away."

"Sounds good." Cristina said.

"Yeah." George agreed.

"Ok but let me get through today first." Meredith said as they walked through the doors of Seattle Grace. As they walked over to the elevator Addison and Derek standing near waiting to get in. Meredith sighed as they walked up to the elevator.

"I'm going to take the stairs." Meredith told her friend and headed in the other direction.

"Looks like you're not her favorite person anymore." Addison whispered in Derek's ear. Derek shook his head and sighed, today was going to be a long day.

Meredith stood near Bailey as the other interns came up to her.

"And where were all you Meredith was here 5minutes ago." Bailey snapped at her interns.

"Meredith took the stairs." Alex said coming up behind them "Staying away from Sheppard." He said cockily.

"Shut up Alex." Izzie snapped.

"Enough! Stevens your with the female doctor Sheppard, George you with me, Yang and Karev your doing rounds and sorry to say it Grey male Sheppard."

"Great." Meredith sighed and walked off to find Sheppard. She found him in room 1743.

"Ms Parker you have a tumor in your brain. Luckily for you it will be easy to remove and you'll have no problems recovering." Derek finished after being in the room for half an hour the mood was defiantly uncomfortable. As they walked out of the room Derek pulled Meredith aside.

"Mer-" he started.

"It's Doctor Grey to you." Meredith cut in staring at him with hatred.

"You can't hate me forever."

"Watch me. Know if you don't mind I want to get all my rounds finished so I can leave as soon as possible go have some tequila and dance the night away." Meredith stated, she turned around flicking her long brown hair in his face.

After finishing his shift Derek decided to go to Joe's to mellow out and relax. As he was walking up to the bar the music seemed a little louder then normal. He was greeted by a bunch of dancing people as he walked in. He fought his way up to the bar to talk to Joe.

"Hey Joe. What's going on?" Derek shouted across the bar.

"I'm trying a new Saturday night disco thing to get more money." Joe started laughing at something behind Derek. He turned around to see George Izzie and Meredith dancing on a table top. Meredith couldn't dance when she was sober but when she was drunk she looked amazingly sexy. She saw him and gave him an evil glare then continued on dancing. That's when he relised he had made a mistake.

"Great" Meredith thought "Just when I was having a good time he had to show up!" The song ended and Meredith fought her way over to the bar to get a shot of tequila and a bottle of water.

"Hey Joe Tequila and water please." Meredith said.

"It's on me" Derek voice came from beside her.

"What do you want?" Meredith said with annoyance in her voice.

"What do you mean?"

"Just leave me alone Derek." Meredith moved further up the bar. Derek stayed put.

Meredith moved her hips to the music while waiting for Joe when someone placed their hands on her hips from behind. They weren't Derek's. Meredith knew the feel of Derek's.

"Can I help you?" she asked as she faced a stranger.

"Yeah baby I'd like a serving of you."

"Really." Meredith put her arms around his neck and looked to the side George, Izzie Cristina, Alex, Joe and Derek were watching her.

"Know that's what I'm talking about" The man said eyeing her up and down. Meredith smiled and with one swift motion Kneed him in the balls. He collapsed to the ground in agony.

"Think about touching me again and I'll personally make sure you will never be able to use that thing again." Meredith turned around grabbed her jacket and left the stunned people behind heading home.


	3. Tears and Rain

It had been along day for the interns especially Meredith. With Addison giving her smug looks all day and Derek continuously asking how she was.

Meredith was walking out of the locker room ready to go home when he approached her again.

"Uhhh this better be about work and if it isn't don't ask me how I am. Because seriously I've had enough people asking me that today as it is."

"Meredith-"

"Dr.Sheppard you chose her so why are you so worried about me shouldn't you be focused on saving your marriage."

"I just-"

"Sheppard don't you have patients to attend to before you leave." Bailey came up behind them hearing most of their convosation. Derek looked defeated and walked away.

"Thank you." Is all Meredith could manage.

"Grey I-"

"Please Dr.Bailey I don't need anymore people asking how I am."

"Grey I'm not going to I'm going to do something that someone should have done a long time ago." Bailey moved closer to Meredith and hugged her. Meredith looked shocked. "Meredith I'm in your corner."

"Thank you." Meredith said a little bewildered. Bailey pulled away from her to see her interns standing there in shock.

"All of you get back to work!" She yelled at them.

"Oh no bailey that isn't going to work anymore. We just found out you have a heart." Alex laughed.

"Ha ha ha Karev. You're doing notes for the rest of your shift. Meredith I suggest you go home and relax." Meredith nodded her head in agreement with Bailey even though she wasn't going to. She needed to go somewhere and think.

* * *

"Derek" Addison called as she came into the attending locker room. 

"Yeah?"

"Oh there you are I've been looking for you all day. So I was thinking we would go out tonight. I mean I don't get off for another 3 hours but do you think you could pick me up?"

"Of course. I'm going out right now though."

"Really where?"

"Down to the harbor."

"Oh right you have that thing for Ferry boats now hey."

"Yeah." Derek smiled.

"Ok well I'll see you later then." She walked out of the room. A few minutes later Derek did the same. He hopped into his car and found himself wondering where Meredith was. Why am I thinking about her? He thought

* * *

Meredith pulled up to her destination and sat down on the bench looking over the harbor. She asked herself the questions she must have asked herself a million times. "Why did he choose her? Am I not good enough? Why is my life so screwed?" She couldn't really find answers for any of these, though she tried hard. She sat for a long time just thinking and staring into the distance. "Jeeze I wish I had some Tequila." She thought.

* * *

Derek pulled up to the harbor and noticed someone sitting on his favorite bench. He decided to sit on the one next to it. But as he came closer he noticed it was Meredith. All he could to is smile of course she would come here. He sat next to her. She knew it was him without even turning her head slightly. 

"What are you stalking me know?" she said annoyed that he was here. But part of her was happy.

He looked at her shocked. "What you think I would know you were going to be here?"

"Possibly." He smiled at her. "Ohhh" she thought "Why did he have to smile that knee melting smile? Its not fair!".

"Listen Mer-"

"Just don't Derek." Meredith turned away from him hiding her tears. "You don't need to make this harder then it already is."

"Ahhh but I was planning on making it easier." He gently moved Meredith's face so she was looking at him.

"Derek I-" But she was cut off by Derek's searing kiss.

"Meredith I love you. I made a mistake but I want to make it up to you in anyway I can. I've already taken the first step and signed the papers." He pulled out the papers for Meredith to see.

"Have you told her yet?"

"I'm planning on telling her tonight."

"Derek?"

"Yeah?"

"Please don't hurt me again. I don't think I'd be able to handle it." It began to pur down with rain.

"I promise I won't." He pulled her in for a passionate kiss.

_

* * *

I dont think there will be many more chapters depends how i feel and if i can come up with anything._

_OH yeah Genevra thankyou for you review it was great! I still think your story is the best! _


	4. We'll get through thistogether

Derek walked Meredith over to her car hand in hand. He opened her door for her.

"Derek can't you spend the night with me and tell her tomorrow?" Meredith looked at him with puppy dog eyes.

"So know your putting me off telling her."

"No I mean it won't make much difference her knowing tonight her knowing tomorrow." She grinned at him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him hard.

"Ahhh ok. Nut I'll have to make up an excuse of why I can't take her to dinner."

"Say that your mother needed you to urgently come over and if she asks why say she wouldn't tell you. I'm so smart."

"Ok I'll call her now." Derek pulled his phone out of his pocket and proceeded to make up an excuse of why he couldn't take her out to dinner. He hung up the phone and shook his head at Meredith. "She's not happy with me." Meredith laughed and shut her car door she waited for Derek to get into his car then drove off.

* * *

Derek's phone began to ring as he was on his way to Meredith's. 

"Hello?" he asked.

"Hey Der."

"Meredith?"

"Yeah I was just calling to say hang back until I call you ok so I can talk to Izzie and George."

"Ok I'll see you later."

"Bye." Meredith hung up the phone and pulled into her driveway. Meredith walked into the house with a huge smile on her face. George and Izzie who were in the lunge room came rushing up to her.

"Oh my god Meredith we were so worried about you. Where were you?" Izzie exclaimed.

"I'm fine I was down at the harbor." She grinned thinking back to what happened there.

"Meredith are you alright you look…happy." George looked concerned. "You haven't been taking drugs have you?"

Meredith laughed "No George. Listen I need to talk to you guys ok."

"Ok" Izzie and George said worried looks on there faces. Meredith continued to smile and suddenly slipped into a day dream remembering how passionate Derek's kiss had been.

"Oh no I know that look." Izzie said disbelieved. "You're back together with him. He signed the papers!" Izzie jumped at with a hug Meredith who was in shock of how easily Izzie guessed.

"Oh Mer that's great!" George said happily for his friend although a bit disappointed because he still had feelings for her. Meredith's phone began to ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey. Is it ok if I come over now? I bought some wine down at the liquor store."

"Yeah you can see you soon." Meredith hung up.

"So am I making dinner for four?" Izzie asked.

"Um yeah." Meredith replied.

"So has he told her?" George said frowning.

"He wanted to tell her tonight but I told him to wait until tomorrow because I wanted to spend the night with him."

"So now you're putting him off telling her?" Izzie said unsure of why Meredith would do that.

"No his telling her tomorrow at work."

Izzie frowned at Meredith "You're evil. You want to make a seen at work don't you. So now you can give pathetic smiles to her." Izzie shook her head.

"No I'm not! I will not sink to her level." Meredith half yelled. There was a knock at the door. Meredith went to answer it but Izzie jumped in front of her. Izzie opened the door and hugged Derek who wasn't entirely sure of what was going on.

"Thank you Derek thank you so much I was getting sick of and having to look after watching her walk around miserly."

"Uh no problems Izzie." Derek said stunned. He walked through the door only to have George jump on him and wrap his legs around him so Derek was holding him. Meredith laughed seeing the look on Derek's face.

"Thank you soooo much Dr.Sheppard I wouldn't of been able to handle her anymore!" he exclaimed.

"Its ok George do you mind getting off me."

"Oh yeah sorry." George jumped down in embarrassment and went into the kitchen with Izzie to help with dinner.

Meredith was still laughing when Derek came up to her and kissed her passionately. When he let her go she smiled then continued to laugh.

"It's not funny." He stared at her as she sat back onto the steps before she collapsed from laughing.

"It's…hil…ar...ious!" she manged to get out between breaths. He picked her up so she was in a similar position to George and carried her to the kitchen where he placed her on the bench. He stepped back and sat down on a chair.

"Jeeze Mer are you alright?" Izzie looked concerned. She looked at Derek, he shrugged. "Ok I think she's delirious." Meredith stopped laughing and faced Izzie.

"I'm not delirious Iz you did not see Derek's face when George jumped on him." She laughed at the memory of it.

After dinner Derek and Meredith went to bed. Derek couldn't get to sleep and although Meredith's back was towards him she could tell. "What's wrong Mc.Dreamy?" she said as she turned towards him.

"Just thinking about what I'm going to say that's all." Meredith smiled a warm smiled at him which made him melt.

"Its going to be alright. We'll get through this…together." Derek planted a kiss on her lips to show his appreciation. She was right.

_

* * *

Thanks for all your wonderfull reviwes and suggestions. I will be writing Addisons reaction in the next chapter and i have a few ideas for chapters to come. THANKS!_


	5. Broken

The next morning was a rush to get to work for Izzie and George as Meredith and Derek had kept them up half the night.

"Mer pour us some coffee will you." Izzie called down the stairs.

"Already have." Meredith handed Izzie and George a cup of coffee as they headed out the door. Meredith went and gave Derek a kiss goodbye."

"Cya later." She smiled at him.

"What aren't you coming with me?"

Meredith shook her head. "No to risky. Plus I don't really want anyone to know that were back together at the hospital its easier, you know what I mean?" Meredith was unsure if she said this right.

"Yeah I know what you mean." He smiled and kissed her back. Meredith jumped in with Izzie and George.

"So when did you guys see each other yesterday?" George questioned.

"Down at the harbor."

"Ohhh how romantic." Izzie said sarcastically. She hated the harbor. Mostly because when ever she went there it smelt like seaweed.

"Whatever Izzie." Meredith got out of the car. They walked into the hospital and waited at the lifts. As they were about to get in Addison stopped the doors to get in. She flashed Meredith one of her "He chose me smiles" but was surprised when Meredith gave a smile back.

"Whats with you Grey? You met somebody?" she asked curiously.

"Something like that." Meredith smiled as she walked out of the lift.

* * *

They met up with Cristina in the lockers. 

"Hey Cristina." George, Izzie and Meredith said together. Izzie looked around the room.

"Has anyone seen Alex?" Izzie asked.

"Right here babe." Alex swung around from the lockers and planted a kiss on Izzie. Everyone cringed to think such a nice girl like Izzie was with an ass like that. Meredith was humming to herself. She turned around to have Cristina standing right in front of her.

"Ok whats with you? You're humming and smiling whats with it!" Cristina said raising her voice with each word.

"She's back together with Mc Dreamy. But don't say anything to anyone she wants to keep it secret and Mc Dreamy hasn't told Addison yet so keep it hush hush hey." Izzie chimed.

"Seriously?" Alex raised his eyebrows "The intern and the Doc back together."

"Alex shut up!" Meredith hit him across the head.

"Come on people time for rounds." Bailey poked her head in the door. The interns came rushing out to meet her. "Ok. Karev you're with me today lucky me. Stevens and Yang with Addison Sheppard. Grey Male Sheppard sorry again can't change the system and O'Malley with Burke. Ok why are you still standing here go!"

* * *

Derek smiled when Meredith entered the room. He was glad he got to spend the day with her. They went over a few procedures with a patient and booked the OR for 3 the next day. They finished up with there patient and began walking to the next room. Meredith couldn't help but laugh when she saw Cristina slip into an on call room with Burke but she was soon interrupted when Derek pulled her into a hall closet and kissed her hard letting his fingers wonder. 

Meredith pulled away and looked him straight in the eyes.

"I asked her to meet me for lunch." He sighed reading her mind.

"Good." Meredith kissed him then walked casually out of the closet to her next patient.

* * *

Izzie was in maternity with Addison before lunch and for some reason she felt sorry for the woman. After all she was just trying to save her Marriage. But she was on Meredith's side, anyways Derek and Meredith loved each other and that's what matters the most. 

"Ok Dr.Stevens you can finish up here I have a lunch date." Addison remarked. Izzie couldn't help but show the sadness on her face.

"This woman" she thought "is about to have her heart broken…again."


	6. This is it

**Last time:  
**

"_This woman" she thought "is about to get her heart broken …again"_

* * *

"Oh snap out of it Izzie. She cheated on him she's Satan. He said so himself! And plus Meredith is your friend and she's been miserable. What's so special about Dr.Sheppard anyways…maybe I should find out for myself. Oh shut up Izzie you're going crazy!" Izzie was deep in her thoughts she didn't even notice her patient tugging at her scrubs asking if she was alright. 

"Hello… deary are you alright?" Her patient asked her.

"Oh yes sorry. Must have slipped into a day dream." Izzie said with a smile. The woman nodded at her and raised her eyebrows.

"Great" Izzie thought my patient thinks I'm nuts!"

* * *

Meredith sat down to lunch with Izzie, Cristina, George and Alex nervously waiting to see Derek. She was ripping up her napkin when a folder dropped on her lap. Inside a note read. 

_Calm down Meredith!_

_It's going to be ok. _

_Stop playing with you napkin incase you haven't noticed your getting funny looks!_

_Love ya Derek _

Meredith immediately placed her napkin down on the table and looked around to see her friends giving her worried looks.

"What?" she asked them. They throw back there hands and shook their heads at her. Before she could stop her Cristina snatched up the note and began reading it out loud. Meredith didn't even care and let her friend read it but became annoyed when she said…

"Love…ya…Derek. Ohhh how sweet."

"I hate you." was all Meredith could manage.

* * *

Addison got her lunch and went to find a table, she made sure it was in view of where Meredith was sitting so she could give her smug looks when Derek wasn't looking. She saw all the interns playing around with something that was previously being held by Meredith. She shrugged like she cared. She smiled when Derek approached her but it soon faded when she saw how serious he was looking. 

"What's wrong darling?" she said trying to sound as caring as possible.

"Addison I have to say this so I'm going to say it in the way I think is best. Which normally isn't the best way."

"What is it Derek?"

"I made a mistake. I want you to sign the papers." He said bluntly. Addison was in shock but she soon regained her coolness.

"Ok. I'll sign if you sign." She had a smug smile on her face. This all ways worked.

Derek reached into his briefcase and dropped the papers on the table. "I already have." Addison's eyes met his then wondered out of the window they met Izzie's eyes who looked deeply sorry for her. She then darted her eyes to Grey. There eyes only met for a brief second as Grey looked away as soon as she relised she was looking at her. Addison took a deep breath and grabbed the pen out of her lab coat pocket. She daintily signed her name then looked up at Derek.

"I'm not leaving Seattle. Richard has offered me a job here and I'm working with Stevens, she has a lot of promise in my field."

Derek nodded "Ok but leave Meredith and I alone." He gathered up the papers and put them back in his briefcase. He gave her a smile before getting up and walking away. Walking out of her life is how she felt. Now she had to face the "I'm so sorry" of some of the staff, but not many.

* * *

Meredith was the only one in the locker room as the rest of the interns had left or where still working. She was packing away her scrubs when someone entered the room. Thinking it was another intern she didn't look up. She felt two hands find there place on her hips and she knew exactly who it was. She shook her head and turned around to face Derek. Who wrapped his arms around her. 

"Now what would you do if someone walked in?" she asked him.

"I would scream and hide behind you." He joked "Are we going to be sleeping in your house or my trailer tonight?" he asked.

"Your trailer sounds nice." She snuggled into him.

"Ok then lets go." He took her hand and led her out of the hospital.

* * *

In the morning Meredith just woke up while Derek was getting off the phone. 

"Who was that?" she asked sleepily.

"My little sister that's who. She says she wants to come visit me during the week. But because I didn't want anyone to know where my little hideout is here I gave her your address. She might be staying at your house to." He said quickly as he went into the bathroom.

"Uh huh and how old might you sister be?"

"24"

"Does she have a name or is she just little sister?"

"Her name is Hailey."

"Right and I'm meant to be expecting her anytime this week am I?"

"Yep!"

"And how do you know I'll let her stay?"

He came out of the bathroom and pulled her into a hug. "Because I love you that's why." Meredith chuckled.

"The things I do for you."

"And why do you do them?"

"Because I love you."

"That's right." He lifted her up onto the bench and kissed her.

* * *

_I already have ideas for the upcoming chapters. Thank you so much for the reviews there great! _


	7. Unexpected

Izzie was relieved that Meredith hadn't woken her up to tell her that she and Derek were going to work it meant she could sleep I for once. Plus she had the day off. She spent the day by herself baking. This is what Izzie loves to do.

* * *

Meredith was walking up to the escalator ready to get changed and go home after a long day at work. She stood at the door waiting when Derek came up beside her. She looked over to him he was grinning. She new what he was thinking. 

"You don't know if its going to be empty." She stated.

Derek looked shocked. "What are you suggesting that I'm thinking about something that has happened in the past?"

"Yes I am."

He laughed. "It might be empty." He grinned at her. Meredith shook he head as a few people walked out of the elevator… leaving it empty. She walked in and Derek closely followed. He pushed the button so the doors closed just as they were closing an intern came running towards the elevator telling them to keep it opened.

"Sorry." Derek called. "The button won't work." The doors closed. He turned around and gave Meredith a devilish grin.

"That was really mean." Meredith sighed as he came towards her and put his hands on either side of her on the wall.

"What's done is done." He kissed her hard before she could answer. There kisses turned into hot steamy ones not being able to get enough of one another. The door began to open, Derek jumped back in surprise and casually walked out the elevator. Meredith followed but fumbled as she tried not to drop her charts. She got to the intern locker room and began to get changed. She walked out of the hospital and checked her watch. 4:30pm. it was nice to end her shift when it was daylight.

* * *

"Hey you ready?" Derek asked as she got to the car. 

"Of course I am." He kissed her passionately.

"Hey!"

"What?"

"Where still at the hospital anyone could have been watching!"

"Oh come on."

"What ever lets go."

* * *

Izzie and George were sitting down at the kitchen bench eating Izzie's freshly baked choc-chip cookies not long after he had come home. Enjoying the silelence. When there was a knock at the door. George and Izzie stared at each other not wanting to answer the door. After a while Izzie got up to answer it. 

"Hey!" a rather excited young woman hugged her. "So are you Meredith?"

Izzie shook her head. "No"

"Oh ok. Does Meredith live here?"

"Yeah were her room mates." George said coming from the kitchen.

"Oh right. Can I come in?"

"Ummm who are you?" Izzie asked.

"Oh I'm sorry just a bit excited. I finally get to meet the girl my brother has been talking about for so long. I'm Derek's little sister Hailey."

"Derek's? Right come in. Didn't know we were having someone staying. "Izzie said slowly as Hailey bought some luggage into the house.

"Oh no He thought I was coming next week but it urns out I can't because I need to work so… Here I am. Is he here?"

"No."

"Oh is Meredith?"

"No there both at work. They should be home soon though. Come sit down we can talk hey." Izzie led Hailey into the living room and nudged George so he would follow. They talked about things in general then there work and Derek and Meredith's relationship. A few minutes later Derek and Meredith came bursting through the door kissing each other. Meredith managed to say hello to Izzie, George and there friend as she didn't know who it was. Derek just raised his hand as he was too focused on removing their clothing. When they heard the bedroom door shut. They turned back to each other.

"Sorry about that." Izzie started.

"It's ok. So does that happen often?" Hailey looked a little bewildered.

"Yeah but your lucky that this time they made it up there fully clothed." George said blankly. "You're just lucky were down stairs you cant here them from here."

"George shut up." Izzie snapped but Hailey look like she was about to laugh. About 2 hours later Izzie decided it was safe to go upstairs and went and knocked on Meredith's door.

"Hang on." Meredith called from inside. Izzie heard some thumps of her trying to get dressed then a big one and laughter she guessed Meredith had fallen over.

"Hey Iz sorry about before didn't mean to startle your friend like that."

"No she's fine oh yeah and you can tell Derek that my friend happens to be his sister Hailey."

"What!" Derek appeared at the door way only wearing boxers. "She wasn't meant to come until next week."

"Thanks for telling me." Meredith said.

"Sorry." He kissed her. "We'll be down in a second Iz."

Meredith walked down stairs with Izzie.

"Hi Hailey I'm Meredith."

"Yeah I guessed that." Hailey said smirking. Meredith blushed.

"Sorry about that."

"It's ok." Hailey pulled her in for a hug.

"Hailez!" Derek said as he came down stairs.

"Mc.Dreamy." she called back remembering what Izzie had told her before. Derek was about to hug her but then stopped.

"Did you just call me Mc.Dreamy?" Derek looked directly at Izzie. "Oh you're going to pay for this!" He then turned and hugged his little sister.

"How have you been?"

"Good. I thought you weren't coming until next week."

"I wasn't." Hailey new she should have rung him but she liked surprising people.

"You should have rung me."

"I know Derek." She rolled her eyes at him. Meredith's phone began to ring from upstairs.

"Oh excuse me I'll just be a minute." Meredith ran upstairs to get her phone.

"Hello?"

"Oh hi Dr.Bailey."

"What?"

"Are you sure?"

"Oh my god."

"Ok I'll be right there." Meredith sat on her bed motionless which must have been a while because Derek came up to check on her. By then Meredith was crying.

"Hey what's wrong?" he wrapped his arms around her.

"I need you to drive me to the hospital."

"Ok." Derek walked down stairs and when Izzie asked what was wrong he shrugged and got the car keys.

* * *

On the car ride there Meredith sat in silence staring out the window. 

"What happened Mer.?"

"It was Bailey. A man just came into the hospital he's been involved in a car accident. A man I haven't seen in a very long time. It's Thatcher, Derek. My dad."

_

* * *

I can't wait ot get you're reviwes i love them. Any suggestions for the upcoming chapter or chapters would be appreciated. Thanx so much again!_


	8. Suprises and Love

"_It was Bailey. A man just came into the hospital he's been involved in a car accident. A man I haven't seen in a very long time. It's Thatcher, Derek. My dad."_

* * *

"What!" Derek looked alarmed. "Are you sure it's him?" 

Meredith nodded "Richard recognized him straight away. Richard said to come and see him when I got to the hospital so we could go together. He's in a stable condition and awake so I can talk to him."

As they pulled up to the hospital Derek got out of the car and pulled Meredith into a hug not caring who saw them.

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"No I'll be fine I'll ring you when I want to be picked up."

"Ok" he kissed her then got back into the car.

She waved good bye. Then collected her self and walked to Richards's office. She knocked lightly on the door then continued to open it.

"Are you sure it's him?" Richard looked up from his paper work to see Meredith with tears running down her face.

"Positive Meredith." he went over and hugged her. She was like a daughter to him. She wiped the tears from her eyes and stood up straight.

"I want to see him."

"Ok"

* * *

Richard led Meredith to Thatcher's room where he was awake. He turned off the T.V. as they came in. 

"Hey Richard. Is this one of your interns?" Meredith looked at he father. She had his eyes she could tell that straight away. He seemed kind the way he was smiling up at them. Why had he left then? If he was so kind. Meredith knew the answer, because he couldn't handle it.

"Yes it is. I'll leave you to do the introductions." Thatcher's face frowned. What was going on?

"Thank you Dr.Webber." Meredith smiled at him, he had been her father as far as she was concerned.

Richard exited the room leaving them alone there was an awkward silence.

"Ummm sit down." Thatcher offered. Meredith did. "So he said introductions. I'm Thatcher. I work in a hospital nearby. I don't know why they bought me here."

Meredith nodded "I know who you are. I'm Dr.Grey."

Thatcher went off into a day dream "Grey. I used to know someone with the last name of Grey."

"Ellis Grey, right?"

"Yeah. How did you know that?"

"We'll apart from her being one of the most respected surgeons in Seattle. She's my mother. My full name is Meredith Grey. I'm your daughter." Thatcher looked at her in shock.

"What?"

"I'm your daughter."

"Meredith? Oh my god. I don't believe it's you. I never thought I would meet you."

"Yeah well you made the decision when you left didn't you?"

"Your right I did."

"Your not going to argue?"

"Why would I want to? So you're an intern, wow. I knew you could do it your mother never did though…" He's voice trailed off "So how is your mum?"

"She has Alzheimer's decease." It stung Meredith to even say those words.

"You're kidding me right?" Meredith shook her head. Bailey and some interns walked into the room ready to learn about Thatcher's case.

Alex was among them.

"Hey Grey what are you doing here? Trying to steal our patient hey?"

"Alex shut up! And no I'm not trying to steal your patient. This is Thatcher my father. I'll come to see you tomorrow when I'm working Thatcher." Meredith walked out of the room and stabbed the numbers of her home phone onto her mobile. She wasn't looking where she was going and ran into Addison.

"Oh sorry." Both women said at the same time. They looked up and saw who they had ran into.

"Hi Addison."

"Hello Dr.Grey. Listen I'm sorry to here about your father. It's not the best way to find your dad. Trust me I know."

"Thank you. But I have to go."

"Ok if you feel like talking about it someone who knows what you're going through I'm here." Meredith nodded in disbelief at Addison's kind words. She went to the front of the hospital where she rang Derek to come and pick her up. She waited on the park bench. Not noticing when Derek pulled up. He sat down next to her and wrapped his arm around her. Holding her close to him. She began to cry.

"Shhhh it's ok. Everything is fine." He tried to sooth her ignoring the looks they had as some interns and residents went in and out of the hospital.

"Why does my life have to seem so perfect then suddenly screw up? Why?"

"Everything is not screwed up. Your dad is back in your life. Nothing has been screwed up. You have great friends that love you and look after you and if I can say so myself a great boyfriend that looks after you and loves you."

Meredith laughed at his comment. "You're right…your always right!"

"Ahhh I know it's a tough job." Meredith playfully hit his arm.

"Wait no you're not always right."

"Really what did I do wrong?"

"I'm not telling you. You look to happy in your illusion that your always right I wouldn't want to ruin it for you."

"OH come on." He looked shocked. She got up and ran to the car, he closely followed. She squealed as he grabbed her form behind surprising her.

"Derek stop!"

"Ok ok get in the car." He quickly stole a kiss from her as he opened her car door seeing that there was no one around.

"Derek! Not at the hospital."

"OH come on! Anyone that was even nearby would have heard you squeal and looked at you."

"Ok. Now get in this car and drive me home."

"At your service my lady." Derek bowed in front of her then got into the car.

* * *

From upstairs in his office Richard watched Meredith and Derek knowing that there relationship wasn't just based on sex and he accepted it. He smiled knowing Meredith found someone that loved her.

_

* * *

Wow I'm suprised at how fast i updated! any ideas would really be appreciated i cant think of any! i really need you help! thank you again for all your lovely reviews they were great! I'll try to updateas soon as i get some ideas!_


	9. Roses

She had kissed him why did she have to do that? She ruined everything! He new it didn't mean anything to him but he would die if Meredith found out. She would be so hurt.

"Derek?" Addison asked.

"Why did you do that?"

"I love you Derek."

"Unbelievable! Seriously!"

"Derek think about it."

"No!"

"Why not?"

"Because I'm in love with Meredith! That's why!" Derek walked away in a rage. Little did he know that a few interns were in a room and saw everything.

* * *

Meredith was early to work she wanted to see Thatcher. She already felt she liked him and he could have been her dad. But he wasn't. She knocked lightly on his door and walked in. 

"Hey Mer. How are you?"

"Hey I'm the doctor that's what I'm meant to be asking you!"

"Ok sorry."

"So I heard you can leave this afternoon but you need someone to take care of you."

"Yeah."

"So who's going to?"

"I don't know there's really no one to look after me."

"Well you know I have plenty of room at my house."

"Oh no Mer you don't have to do that."

"I want to. It will give us some time to catch up."

"You really want me in your house. I mean wont I cramp your stile or something."

"Thatcher I'm an adult and I really don't have any stile to cramp." Meredith laughed. He was trying and she respected him for that.

Burke, Cristina and some other interns came in to check up on Thatcher, she stayed still wanting to talk to him. When they left Thatcher looked as though he were trying to figure something out.

"Tell me your friend Cristina have a boyfriend?"

"Yeah. Why you thinking of cracking on to her." Meredith said sarcastically.

"No. She's going out with Burke isn't she?"

Meredith stared at him blankly. "Why? Do you care?" she was hopping to tell him about her and Derek but know she wasn't so sure.

"Of course I do and attending and an intern! There are rules about that. I can't believe Richard hasn't done anything about it."

"Well you know Richard respects their relationship."

"I know but if I was Chief I wouldn't stand for it. Oh I'm sorry Meredith shouldn't have gone off like that I know she's your friend."

"No its ok." Meredith checked her watch. "I have to go I start rounds in 15 minutes. I'll see you later ok I'll come pick you up."

"Ok bye Mer."

* * *

Meredith walked into the locker room most interns were staring for the day. She placed down her bag and over heard a convosation on the rows of lockers opposite to her. 

"Oh my god Charlotte have your heard?"

"Heard what?"

"Meredith Grey's long lost father has arrived in the hospital. She hadn't really met him until about a week ago."

"Oh my god poor thing. But that's not the worst of it."

"What are you talking about?"

"Haven't you heard? She and Sheppard are back together. He got the divorce."

"Oh my god, are you serious?"

"Yeah. Lucky bitch! Gets to sleep with him."

"Yeah but isn't Addison here?"

"Yep and she tried to get back together with him yesterday. A couple of interns saw her kiss him. Poor Meredith she's already a wreck with out finding out about this. I wonder how she would feel?"

Meredith stepped out from the lockers fully changed and stood right in front of them "I would say she would feel really pissed off." She glared at them "Do you seriously have nothing better to do but talk about me and my screwed up life?" Meredith walked out of the room. She still had 10 minutes before she started round right now she had to find Derek.

"She saw him coming out of a patients, he walked up to the hall to meet her. She pushed him into an empty room.

"What are you doing?"

"Do you have anything you would like to tell me?"

"No"

"Really? Nothing?"

Derek shook his head.

"So nothing along the lines of my ex wife kissed me to try and get me back?"

"Oh shit Mer. I'm so sorry."

"Yeah I've heard that one before." Meredith put her hands on her hips.

"Oh come on Mer you know it didn't mean anything to me. I just didn't want to tell you so this wouldn't happen."

"Oh ok so if I didn't mean anything why couldn't you just have come and told me? And you know what I would have much rathered heard it from you then from the interns in the locker room talking about my screwed up life!"

"Your life isn't screwed up Mer." Derek's beeper went off. "I have to go I'll come over tonight and we can talk."

"You can't. Thatcher's staying with me and he's really big on the attendings don't date interns thing he started going off about Cristina and Burke." Meredith checked her watch. "Shit I'm going to be late." Meredith was about to open the door when his hand landed on top of hers. "Derek don't! I'm trying to be angry at you!" He kissed her neck.

"I think I tonight I might just have to sneak in." He opened the door and walked down the hall giving her a grin before he walked on. Meredith sighed and checked her watch again.

"Damn you Derek you made me late!"

* * *

"Grey." Bailey said as Meredith went towards her. 

"Before you say anything I'm sorry I'm late I was talking to Thatcher."

"That's a lie I was in there with him until about hmmm 1 minute ago and don't worry you weren't late you still have 30 seconds. No I was actually going to talk to you about where he's going to stay."

'He's staying with me"

"Really?" Bailey raised her eyebrow "Won't affect any of your other plans will it?"

Meredith knew what she was talking about. Derek. "Yes actually it will."

"Don't be to cocky Grey or I might just make you do notes."

"Sorry Bailey."

"Good now go do your rounds before I change my mind and give you notes to do."

* * *

Meredith took her Dad home with him and introduced him to Hailey. Meredith told Hailey what was happening and she was now pretending to be a friend of Izzies staying over. Meredith was about to go up to bed later tonight when Hailey called her down. 

"Oh Mer I almost forgot. A certain someone dropped these off for you." She pointed to a dozen red roses sitting on the bench. "He told me what happened." She whispered in her ear. "Don't worry Addison's a bitch I planning on going down to hospital tomorrow and giving her a piece of my mind." She took a step back and winked at Meredith.

"Don't do that Hailey."

"Listen you don't have a say in this ok she's messing with my brother her you know I-" Hailey stopped talking. Thatcher came into the room.

"What's this?" Thatcher looked at the roses then picked up the note that had fallen on the floor. Meredith gasped. Thatcher knew Derek he met him on the day he was bought in. 'Respectable man' he called him.

Thatcher read the note out loud. "Dear Meredith, I'm sorry about today and I'm going to make it up to you, I promise. Now if Thatcher happens to be reading this by any chance stop freaking out I haven't signed my name at the bottom ok. If you're still mad at me after these flowers I have instructed Hailey what to do. I love you Meredith Grey."

Meredith let out the air she was holding in. She looked over to Thatcher and smiled.

"Meredith you have a boyfriend?" he asked "And you didn't tell me?"

"Sorry."

"So Mer still mad at him?" Hailey had a huge grin on her face.

"A little."

"Good, come with me." Hailey took her hand she had an evil grin on her face. She her up to her bedroom and swung open the door. There inside was at least 10 more bunches of roses spread across her room.

"Holy shit!" Meredith s eyes were wide.

"Mad at him now?" Hailey grinned at her.

"No." Meredith squeaked. "Is he at home?"

Hailey nodded her head "So how long is Thatcher staying?"

"Three days."

"Good."

"Why?"

"Because my mother and father are coming down in 1 week." Hailey shut the door leaving Meredith stunned. She reached for the phone and dialed Derek's mobile number.

"Hello?" His voice said on the end

"You are amazing."

"I know I know."

"But seriously don't you think 11 dozen roses are enough?"

"No. Not for you. You deserve so much more. But unfortunately my money won't let me buy more then 11."

Meredith laughed. They talked on the phone for at least another hour by then everyone had gone to bed.

"So do you think it is possible for me to come over?"

"Derek I told you Thatcher would have a spasm."

"Oh to bad."

"What?"

"Oh you see, remember when you gave me a spare key?"

"Yes."

"Remember how you called my mobile instead of home phone?"

"Yes."

"Well you see I managed to drive over here and right now I'm climbing the stairs." Meredith hung up the phone and peeked out of her bedroom door. There was Derek carrying another Bunch of roses.

"Derek are you crazy anyone could have seen you." He wasn't listening. He pulled her in for a kiss in the hallway. Meredith pulled him into her bedroom. She decided she wouldn't tell him about his mother until tomorrow.

Thatcher who had heard the noise decided to take a look he looked out of the room he was staying in to see Meredith kissing Dr.Sheppard. The respectable attending he talked to her about was his daughter's boyfriend. No wonder why she looked so nervous after he said all those things about Cristina. She was doing the exact same thing. In the morning he would meet him no matter how early she tried to sneak him out.

_

* * *

So i wanted to keep on writing but i seriously think my mother is going to kill me i a second if i dont get off i"ve been on for ages. anywayz thanks so much for your reviews and ideas_

_Thanking you Caitlin (aka greyaddict) _


	10. Competiton

Meredith woke in the morning with Derek holding her fast asleep. She checked her clock. It was 5:30. "Shit! Derek wake up I have to get you out of here before Thatcher gets up." Derek didn't move "Derek get up!" She hit him with a pillow.

"Ow! What you do that for?"

"You have to get up!"

"Why?" Derek said groggily.

"Because my fath…I mean Thatcher is in this house and he would kill me if he found out about you."

"Oh shit yep!" Derek got out of the bed and got changed. He stayed at the top of the stairs while Meredith checked down stairs if Thatcher was there. She was about to get him when Hailey caught up with her.

"Hey Mer can I get a lift with you two to the hospital?" She asked.

"Ummm yeah." She motioned for Derek to come downstairs. They said goodbye to George and Izzie and began to walk out of the door.

"So is that what you guys used to do before everyone knew you were sleeping together?" Hailey asked. Refering to Meredith sneaking Derek out. But Meredith and Derek were looking at something else. Thatcher was sitting at the bottom of the steps. Meredith motioned for Derek to go back inside.

"What's wrong Meredith don't want me to meet your boyfriend?" Thatcher turned around to look at them. "Hello Dr.Shepard."

"Hi" was all Derek could manage.

"Meredith." Thatcher was focusing on her now. "An attending seriously? You could get kicked out of the program for this."

"Webber knows."

"Still a attending you should know better."

"Excuse me I should know better! How would I my mother was freaking surgeon and never home! And I didn't even know if my freaking father was alive. I practically bought up myself! And your saying I should know better. Where were you to tell me that when I was 16 and sneaking guys out of home! Incase you haven't noticed I'm an adult now I can make my own decisions!" Meredith grabbed Derek's arm and dragged him to the car.

Hailey smiled at Thatcher. "So now you know the truth you can know who I am."

"What are you talking about?"

Hailey chuckled "I'm Derek's sister. Not Izzie's friend. Anyways I better go." Hailey run to the car and got in the back. Meredith drove off straight away. The mood was tense in the car and no one talked until Hailey finally spoke up.

"So you guys excited about mum and dad coming?"

"What?" Derek spun around in his seat. "Who's coming? When were you planning on telling us?"

"Well I told Meredith I thought she might have told you."

Derek looked at Meredith "Sorry I forgot" She stared blankly ahead but then decided to give Derek a quick grin to show she was alright.

They pulled up at the hospital. "Hey Hailey. Why are you here?"

Hailey gave him an evil grin. "Oh nothing I just wanted to see Richard and someone else."

Derek got out of the car "Hailey don't do anything stupid."

"Would I do that?"

"YES!" Hailey smiled innocently and walked inside closely followed by Derek and Meredith.

Addison walked up to the elevator. There was someone with Derek and that woman. Who was it? Hailey turned around and smiled evilly at Addison. She then turned back to Derek and said "Fun fun"

"Hailey! No." He held her wrist. Meredith stood next to them and smiled. Derek turned to her. "You knew!" Meredith threw her hands up and looked innocent. "You're both evil. I'm taking the stairs."

"See ya later Der." Hailey called after him.

Meredith turned to her. "Are we really evil?"

"No! Were just like having fun!"

Addison walked into the elevator after them. "Grey, Hailey."

"Satan." Hailey smiled.

"What's wrong with Derek? Get sick of you two?"

"No he saw you coming and ran away in fright." Hailey hated Addison so much.

"So Grey. Is she staying with you?"

"Yeah she is."

'What did you tell your father I know his big on the attending intern thing."

"Well until this morning she was Izzies friend."

"Oh so he found out."

"Yeah."

"Oh my god. Addison do you know what he did to say sorry for you kissing him. He bought 12 bunches of roses. I'm going to give you hell for doing that to him."

"You've really ever been the only person that won against me."

"No. Thats wrong. Meredith won against you." Hailey said as she walked out of the elevator with Meredith.

* * *

_lol couldnt think of what to write so i just came up with this. That must have been 2 long elevator ride! anywayz thanks for your reviews i promise to thank percific people next chapter i just didnt have much time with this 1  
_

_anywayz thanks_

_Caitlin _


	11. Complications

Hailey placed her food in front of Addison and sat down with her, giving her an evil grin.

"What do you want Hailey?"

"OH nothing"

Addison glared at her "Is it true?"

"What?" Hailey knew what she was talking about.

"12 bunches of roses?"

"Yeah and what sounded like a night of amazing sex." Hailey smiled and got up from the tabled. She had said what she wanted now all she had to do was wait for the perfect moment to be able to go off at her. She went out side and sat with Meredith and the other interns.

"What's up?" she greeted them. Most of them looked half asleep.

"Why were you talking to Addison?" George questioned.

"Oh I just wanted to push some of her buttons, talking about what she cant have."

"Derek?" Meredith snapped out of her day dream "What did you say?"

"Oh I just went on about the roses and the wild night of sex you guys had."

"You're really opened with your brother's sex life aren't you?" Cristina raised her eye brows.

"Hey we all do it why not talk about it." Hailey smiled.

"Well not all of us do it." Alex said looking at George. "Take George for instance-"

"Alex shut up I have a girlfriend!" George insisted.

"Oh yeah what's her name?"

"Rachel. She's a nurse."

Meredith's cell went off.

"Grey." She said into the phone. "Izzie…what's wrong?" "What?" "Ok I'll be right there."

Meredith got up from the table and ran down the hall. She bumped into Derek on the way.

"Wooooo Mer what's wrong?"

"Thatcher just got bought in. He's unconscious. He needs surgery."

"Ok" Derek nodded "I'll come with you." They both proceeded down the hall until Bailey stopped them.

"Stop!" she shouted at them. "Meredith you stay here. Sheppard go get ready for his surgery."

Derek nodded and went to the OR.

"What? No! I'm not just standing here doing nothing." Meredith tried to get past Bailey. Bailey hit her on the head with a folder she was carrying.

"Don't be stupid! You can wait with me at the cafeteria." Bailey gripped Meredith's wrist tightly incase she tried to get away.

Bailey placed Meredith in a chair and got her some coffee. They sat in silence for a long time almost three hours. When Derek came up to them.

"He's going to be fine. There were some diffulcties but nothing we couldn't fix. He's in recovery now. You can go see him in an hour or so."

Bailey got up from her chair and walked away. Derek took her place.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah. Your parents are coming tomorrow aren't they?"

"Yeah ummm about that. Mum decided to invite the whole family over so it will be Hailey, Mum, Dad and my brother staying with us and the rest are staying at a hotel. They wanted to have a big party for my birthday."

"Oh so I get to meet the whole family and host a birthday party. Great!"

"Are you being sarcastic?"

"No Derek. I like planning party's."

"Ok. Well I have to go ok I'll see you later.

* * *

An hour later Meredith went to see Thatcher. 

"You know my boyfriend just saved your life."

"Did he? Well I'll have to thank him wont I?"

"Listen I'm going to ask Cristina to put up with you for about three days after you get out ok. Don't ask me why Its just that my house will be a little full."

"Oh ok. Why?" Thatcher smiled at her.

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yeah." Thatcher nodded

"Ok Well Derek's family is coming down for his birthday and as you know Hailey is already staying with us and now we also have his mum, dad and brother. So that's why."

"So you two are serious?"

"As serious as you get. So are Cristina and Burke."

"Ok. I get your point."

"Anyway I have to go ok? Get some sleep." Meredith went over and kissed his fore head. She then turned off his light and left the room.

* * *

Meredith was tired and ready to go home. So she rang Derek to come and pick her and Hailey up. 

"Was it worth it?" she asked Hailey.

"What?"

"Spending a day at a hospital to throw a few insults at Addison?"

"Oh yeah. Every second of it!" They both laughed.

* * *

_Oh next chapter the parents and family come. But what will they think of her? Tune in next time to see more! _

_lol sorry about that couldnt help it._

_thanx 4 all your gr8 reviews! hopefully nxt chapter will be up soon but im not sure  
_

_anywayz thanx xxxx Caitlin _


	12. The Family

Meredith looked at the terminal gates waiting for her boyfriends parents to walk through the gate. She was so nervous. Derek sensed this and squeezed her hand gently.

"Don't worry. They'll love you. I promise."

"I hope your right."

When have I been wrong?"

"Oh I can think of a few times"

"You're such a liar."

"Hey hate to break it up but I think I can see

Paul's head towering over all those people." Hailey said pointing at a very tall man towering over everyone else in the crowd

Meredith looked over at Hailey "Do you seriously think they'll like me?"

"If I like you they'll like you. Oh my mother nearly threw Addison out of the house when she went to visit them."

"Hailey not helping!"

"Oh calm down woman."

"I am calm. I'm just nervous."

A large group of people came hurtling towards Meredith Hailey and Derek, hugging and kissing them. When everyone had finished hugging and kissing Derek's mother stepped back and looked Meredith up and down.

"It's so nice to meet you honey!" she said as she pulled Meredith in for another hug.

"Ok so everyone this is Meredith, Meredith this is everyone." Derek announced. He leaned closer to Meredith and whispered in her ear. "I'll introduce you to everyone properly when they come over tonight ok?"

Meredith nodded. "Ok"

"Ok everyone go get your bags and we'll meet you at the front of the airport."

Everyone scrambled in the direction of the conveyor belts that bought the bags out. Meredith and Derek stayed behind. But Hailey got pulled off by her mother.

"So what's she like sweetie? Be honest." She said to Hailey as they waited for the bags. Hailey's sisters and 1 brother and their wives and husbands came in closer to listen.

"She is amazing. Really great. She is so much fun to hang out with and its clear that Derek loves her and she loves him."

All the sisters sighed. Then her mother spoke up. "What's this about Addison being in town still after they got the divorce?"

"Oh she reckons she wants to stay in town because Izzie, Meredith's room mate, shows a lot of promise in her field of work and wants to teach her. Which I reckon is complete shit. She just thinks there's still a chance of Derek going back to her. That's what I think anyway."

"Well I'll give her a piece of my mind when we go see Richard." Hailey's older sister Amelia spoke up.

"Oh don't worry Am I've already done that.' Hailey announced. There talk stopped when there bags started to come out of the conveyer belt.

* * *

Meredith and Derek stood outside of the airport neither one of them had said a word since Derek's family went to get their bags. Meredith spoke first. 

"Oh my god."

"What? Happy that they like you."

"Yeah but also…" Meredith face went from a serious one to a playful one "…there's so many!"

Derek laughed and grabbed Meredith around the waist and started tickling her.

"Ahhh Derek stop it!" Meredith squealed. Hailey had ran in front of everyone to tell Derek to get the cars ready when she saw them playing around , she motioned for her sisters to hurry up so they could see them. All the sisters' awwwed knowing there brother was truly in love.

Derek continued the tickle attack. Oblivious to his sisters watching him.

"Derek stop!" Meredith pleaded.

"Ok ok but only because I love you." He held her close to him and heatedly kissed her.

"I love you too." She breathed as he let her go, only to pick her up so her legs were wrapped around his waist. Meredith stared at him straight in the eye.

"What?" he looked up at her.

"Nothing." She looked around at her surroundings when she looked at Derek he was still looking at her. Something caught the corner of her eye. "Ummm Derek?"

"Yeah"

"We have an audience." Meredith said indicating to his sisters inside the airport.

"Really? Well we'll just have to give them something to watch." He winked at her.

"Uh I think not! Now put me down."

"Never!" He announced and maneuvered her so she was lying in his arms. (Like when after a wedding the groom sometimes picks up his bride ya know) He began to spin her around.

"Derek stop it!"

He placed her down so she was standing on her own to feet again.

"You evil man!" She hit him playfully

He grinned at her then kissed her. He looked over and glared at his sisters. Who immediately jumped back from the glass window, put there hands behind there backs and pretended to walk around like nothing had happened. "Come on we'll go get the cars." When Meredith and Derek pulled up in separate cars to take people to wherever they were going everyone was waiting at the front for them. Derek jumped out.

"Ok so Am you, Nathan, Jack and Casey are coming with me as well as Josie and Greg. Jack and Casey will have to sit on your laps. Mum, you, Dad, Hailey, Paul, Jackie and Hannah will go with Meredith back to our place. Kate, Kevin and your littlies will have to get a cab. Sorry about that where just a bit short of room. Ok so everyone you know where your going, so go." Derek announced.

Meredith walked over to him. "You know what's really scary about that?"

"What?"

"You just reminded me so much of Bailey." She walked away laughing to herself.

* * *

About half an hour later Meredith pulled into her driveway. 

"Wow! Your house is huge!" Paul exclaimed.

"Oh thanks. It was my mothers."

"Oh is she dead?"

"No she's traveling." Meredith said nervously as she opened the door and let everyone in. "So this is it! George and Izzie should be home soon." Meredith showed everyone to there room's and helped them get settled in. By the time she had finished Derek showed up with the rest of the crew.

"Hey." He gave her a quick kiss before he rounded everyone up into the living room, as well as George and Izzie when they came home.

Derek stood at the front of the room.

"Ok every body! I understand that you all want to go to the hospital and see Richard tomorrow. But please don't say too much about Meredith and I ok because seriously we don't want the whole hospital knowing, even if Richard does kind of know a little bit. He has only guessed that Meredith and I have gotten back together since my divorce. So for the sake of our careers don't say anything!"

Meredith spoke up "Not only don't say anything, someone is always around the hospital watching."

"And that person watching is normally Bailey."

"Exactly! So even something like a wave or a smile is a big no! Ok!"

Everyone in the room nodded. Meredith went and sat down next to Derek's father, Drew.

He lent over and whispered in her ear "I'm really glad he's found someone like you. You're a wonderful person Meredith."

Meredith looked up at him and smiled, then hugged him. "Thank you."

Derek watched Meredith from across the room and smiled. He followed Meredith when she got up to go to the kitchen, to get some people drinks. He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Hey." She said

"Hey your self beautiful."

Meredith felt her cheeks go red.

"What's the time?"

Derek looked over at the clock. "Midnight"

"Oh I have to get up at 4 tomorrow morning. I'm going to bed ok?"

" Were going to bed." Izzie said as she and George trudged up the stairs. Meredith walked into the living room.

"It's been really nice meeting you all, but I have to go to bed. I have to et up at 4 tomorrow morning. Good night." Meredith walked up stairs to her bedroom and collapsed on her bed. A few minutes later Derek fell next to her. "What are you doing? You don't have to go into work tomorrow or the next day!"

"I though I might come and cuddle you."

"What do you _mean_ by cuddling?"

"Like holding you, wrapping my arms around you!"

"Oh ok then cuddle away."

He wrapped his arms around her and held her close, he fell asleep listening to her breathing softly next to him.

_

* * *

Ok I couldn't think of an ending so there it is! Lol it's a bit corny if you ask me but hey you get that._

_Anywayz I have an idea for the next chapter. But I cant write it now because if my mum finds me on the computer I will be dead!_

_Thanx 4 all ur reviews! _

_Hit the little purple button!_


	13. Nail polish

Around 11 o'clock the next morning 7 hours after Meredith started her shift Derek's family arrived to see Richard. Derek was a bit worried one of his sisters would do something like mention where they were staying when they were talking to Richard but so far it was going smoothly.

About half way into there meeting Meredith came into the room.

"Um sorry about this Dr.Webber but I need to speak to Dr.Sheppard about one of his patients."

"Of course Dr.Grey." Richard replied.

Derek struggled to get out of the room because there were so many people.

Amelia watched as Meredith and Derek went over some charts and talk about what she guessed was hospital business.

"There so professional." She whispered to Hailey.

"I know. Bet there not even talking about his patient."

"We so have to ask him."

"Yeah."

"What's wrong girls?" Richard asked noticing them whispering in the back watching Derek.

"Nothing." They chimed together going back to focusing on the convocation that was going on around them.

Derek opened the door "Chief I just have to go run some tests on Ms. Belle ok?"

"Sure Derek go ahead."

"Ok I'll see you guys later." Derek said to his family.

He walked off with Meredith.

"Seriously Meredith you're getting to confident. What would happen if the Chief asked me later about the tests I said I ran?"

"Well you'd just have to think something up wouldn't you" She said as she waited at the elevator. The doors of the elevator opened and they stepped in.

"Would you look at that an empty elevator."

Meredith shook her head "And you say I'm getting to confident."

From Richards office everyone was busy looking at a photo album except for Am and Hailey who were more interested in watching there brother.

"Ha! Test results my ass." Hailey said as she saw her brother heatedly kiss Meredith as the elevator doors closed.

"Man they've got to be more careful, Richard could have easily seen that if he was paying attention." Amelia added.

"Paying attention to what girls?" Richard asked behind them

"Oh I was saying if Hailey was paying attention she could see the nail polish she uses is really cheap and she should defiantly buy a better brand." Amelia said quickly.

"But Hailey isn't wearing any." He was sure he had caught them out.

"No she's wearing clear and its making her nails look yellow."

"Is there anything you want to tell me girls?"

"No noooooooooooooo nothing at all." Hailey said nervously.

"When you talk like that Hailey it makes me thing you're lying to me."

"Me lie to you. There would be no point. You always find out things. I'm going down to the cafeteria I'm so hungry." She said rubbing her stomach.

* * *

When she got to the cafeteria, she quickly found Meredith and sat down next to her. 

"I just saved your ass. Well Am just kind of saved your ass I think I might have made it worse or better. There's a 50, 50 chance."

"What are you going on about?"

"Oh you and Derek in the freaking elevator that's what I'm talking about. Have to run some tests! You make me sick!"

"Keep your voice down. There are other people here to."

"Oh face it Meredith everyone knows in the whole freaking hospital! You're lucking the Chief doesn't know." Cristina stated.

"Yeah well it doesn't mean I have to freaking advertise it!" Meredith was getting fed up.

"Where is my brother?"

"He's on call. Go looking."

"Can I page him?"

"No you can't page him. He'll be in one of the on call rooms. Go look in them."

"Uh fine. But if I fond anyone having sex I will kill you."

"Don't worry they normally lock the doors." She called after Hailey.

Her pager went off. "Shit it's my patient." Meredith ran off down the hall.

* * *

Meredith got home at 7 o'clock sharp. She was to upset to notice the fact of the music coming from inside her house. She opened the door, dropped her bag and went straight for the tequila. She grabbed the bottle and went upstairs to her bedroom. 

"I wonder what's wrong with her?" Amelia asked.

"I don't know, but no one go up there. It looks like a job for Derek." George said.

5 minutes later Derek came through the door.

"Where is she?"

"Upstairs." Drew said. "What's wrong with her?"

"Her patient died on the operating table today. She was Meredith's age. She had a real good connection with her." He began to climb the stairs and walked to her room.

He opened the door softly and saw her dark figure looking out of the window. He turned on the lights and walked over to her.

"Mer?"

"Leave me alone."

He turned her around so she was facing him. Her face was drenched in tears. He cupped her cheek in his hand.

"Hey it ok." He said softly.

"She didn't deserve to die." She collapsed into him, drenching his shirt in tears.

"I know, no one does"

"I could have done something, anything."

"There's nothing you could have done. You did everything you could and she knows that."

"Really?" she said wiping her eyes with the backs of her hands.

He nodded "Yeah. Come on." He pulled her up and walked her over to bed. Where he tucked her in and lay next to her rubbing her back to let her know she wasn't alone and there was someone there for her.

* * *

_ahh i loved the ending. anywayz hope you liked it i really have to get off or i will get killed!_

_so hit the little purple button!_

_thanx caitlin xxxx _


	14. The test

Meredith starred at the little stick in her hand. The showed it to Izzie not wanting to see what it said.

"Positive. That's three in a row Mer."

"Maybe I should go to the hospital and get one done you know. There's a chance that it could be wrong."

"You can if you want, but I doubt these are wrong."

"I'm going to make an appointment."

Izzie looked across at her room mate.

"What?" Meredith was confused. "I don't want this Izzie."

Izzie stood up and walked out of the bathroom, she paused at the door. "What are you going to do? You can't hide it for to long, his family is here, your friends with Cristina. Someone's going to notice something."

"I know."

Meredith walked past Izzie and into the lounge room. Derek's family were out sight seeing for the day so she didn't have to worry about people listening to her.

"Hello?" "Yes. I would like to make an appointment for a pregnancy test." "Yes that's fine." "Meredith Grey." "Ok thank you."

"When's your appointment?" Izzie asked behind her.

"Tomorrow at 8:30."

"When are you going to tell him?"

"I…I don't know…"

"Well don't forget he's family is coming over tonight."

"I know Izzie."

"So you have to get ready for the big party!"

"Izzie I kno-" Meredith ran over to the sink and proceeded to throw up.

"Do you really need the test?"

"Izzie I could just be coming down with something." Meredith said although she new the chances were slim.

"Ok well try not to throw up on anything. It would be much appreciated. I'm going to work."

"Gee Izzie you speak like this is your house." Meredith joked.

"See you later Meredith." Izzie said as she walked out the door.

"Goodbye Isabelle." Meredith called after her.

* * *

That night Amelia watched Meredith intently. She went over to Hailey. 

"Something's up with her." She said to her little sister.

"Who?"

"King-Kong! Who do you think?"

"Well you know there are more then just one women in this house right now."

Amelia looked at Hailey defeated. "Meredith."

"What do you thinks wrong with her?"

"I don't know she keeps on going up to the bathroom like every half an hour like she thinks she's going to be sick or something."

"Hmm this looks like a case for SUPER MOM!" Hailey said putting her hands on her hips in a dramatic way.

"Oh my god Hailey."

"Come on" Hailey pulled her sister by the hand towards their mother.

"Mother dearest." Hailey called "Can we talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure sweetie. What's the problem?"

"Meredith" Amelia stated.

"What about her?" Evelyn asked.

"Notice anything odd about her." Hailey inquired

"Like you know her going up to the bathroom every half an hour."

"Oh I get it. You two think something is up, but you're to chicken to ask her yourself so your getting me to do your dirty work for you." Evelyn smiled.

"You know us to well mother." Hailey smiled.

"Ok I follow her next time she goes upstairs." As if on cue Meredith excused herself from a convocation she was having with Derek and Paul and began t mount the stairs. Hailey and Amelia smiled at there mother. "You two are evil." She told them.

"We love you to mom." Amelia called after her.

* * *

Meredith sat on the bathroom floor in front of the toilet, ready to throw up at any moment. 

As Evelyn entered the bathroom Meredith spun around and began throwing up.

"Oh sweetie I'm sorry." Evelyn said. She spun around so her back was to Meredith. Something caught her eye in the bin. A pregnancy test. When she was sure Meredith was finished she took a seat on the edge of the bath.

"I'm sorry about that. Must have been something I ate."

Evelyn starred at Meredith. Finally she spoke up. "When are you due?"

Meredith looked up in shock "What?"

"When's the baby due?"

"I…uh…don't…what are you talking about?"

"Come Meredith I know the signs of pregnancy. Jeeze I've been pregnant enough times and the pregnancy test in the bin doesn't help much."

"I don't know yet. I'm going in for a proper test tomorrow."

Evelyn nodded. "Ok. You will tell him soon won't you?" She said as she got up.

"Of course. As soon as I find out."

"Ok sweetie. If you don't mind I'm going to send up Hailey and Am, there worried about you." She stated but then quickly added. "Don't tell them make up an excuse."

Meredith laughed "Ok. Thank you."

Hailey and Am came up stairs. Meredith proceeded to tell them she wasn't feeling well. Hailey was listening intently but Am seemed to be far away.

"Am are you ok?" Hailey asked.

"You're pregnant." She finally said.

Meredith looked up at her. "I don't know for sure yet. I'm going to go to bed. Please don't say anything and tell everyone I went to bed because I wasn't feeling well." Meredith got up and walked out of the room.

"Shit." Hailey breathed out.

* * *

The next morning Meredith had her pregnancy test. 

"Ok Meredith you can come in this afternoon at 5 if you like to see the results."

"Ok thank you." Meredith walked to the elevator and hit the button for the surgical level. She walked into the locker room and started to get changed.

"How'd it go?" Cristina asked.

"I pick up the results at 5." Meredith was to lost in her thought to think about what she was saying.

"Oh my god! So you are pregnant."

"How did you know?"

"Well number 1. You just told me when you are picking up your test results. Number 2 I saw the pregnancy test in your bin and number 3 Izzie told me."

"Izzie told you! I'm going to kill her." At that moment Izzie came into the room. "You told her!"

"What? Shit! I didn't mean to. She made me."

"Uhhh I'm going." Meredith walked out of the room.

* * *

"Dr.Steven's. Have you seen Dr.Grey?" Derek asked. Izzie was talking with a nurse. 

"Yes. I saw her near the nurses' station about 5 minutes ago Dr.Sheppard."

"Thank you." Derek walked off in the direction of the nurses' station. He walked past Richard on the way so he new he would be watching himself and Meredith as they talked. Although he was to far away to hear what they were saying.

"Dr.Grey?" He said as he walked up behind her. Meredith jumped.

"Oh Dr.Sheppard." Meredith frowned at him, he never called her that even when there were doctors around.

Derek motioned to over where the chief was standing.

"Oh" Meredith nodded.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

_If you count being pregnant as being ok then I'm peachy._ She thought. "I'm fine. Why?"

"You've been acting strange today that's all and I heard Izzie say something about you having a doctor's appointment today."

"Oh just a regular check up to make sure everything's ok."

"And is everything ok?" He asked.

_No. _"Yeah fine. Listen I have to go but I'll see you when you get home."

"Ok." Derek walked away and Meredith went back to getting some charts.

* * *

At five Meredith went to see her pregnancy results. 

"Ah Meredith. I'll just go get your results I won't be to long."

Meredith patiently waited for the doctor to come back. "Ok Meredith your results are in and you are defiantly pregnant."

Meredith didn't notice the door open.

"Meredith your pregnant!" The chief exclaimed. Now was the real test would Derek care?

"Chief!" Meredith jumped.

"So who's the father?"

_

* * *

He he he cliff hanger!_

_I most probably won't have another chapter up until a couple of days after Christmas! So you'll have to bear with me. Same goes 4 my other fic if you read that._

_Thanx so much 4 all the reviews! I'm so sorry this took so long I got really wrapped up in **New start. **_

_MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! hope you have gr8 day!_

_Greyaddict xxx _

_**  
**_


	15. I'm PREGNAT!

"_So who's the father?"_

* * *

"Uhhh…ummm…No one you know." Meredith stuttered. 

"Really? So it wouldn't really matter if you told me?"

"I'd rather keep it to myself. I…uh…have to go." Meredith hurried out of the door and practically ran to the intern locker room.

She leaned against a locker and slowly sank to the floor. Out of no where Cristina appeared.

"I'm guessing its bad news."

"Worse then bad news. The chief knows I'm pregnant."

"Tough luck." Cristina said taking a bite out of the apple she was holding "I have to go."

"Thank you. Thank you so much. The best friend of the year award goes to Cristina Yang." Meredith called after her sarcastically.

Cristina turned around and threw her hands up. "Thank you, thank you." She bowed "I'm so honored to get this award!"

"Yeah I'm sure you are!" Meredith snapped at her. Cristina smiled at her and walked away.

Meredith put her hands in her head.

"How am I going to tell him?" She thought to herself "Oh hi Derek guess what I'm pregnant! Well anyway I have to go see one of my patients."

"No" Meredith said out loud "That's not going to work."

* * *

The chief was eagerly searching the halls for one man and one man only. His reaction would confirm he's suspicions. 

Where was he? BINGO!

"Derek" He called out to him.

"Yeah." He swung around to face him.

"I need you to run some tests on Mrs. Morrison in room 1945."

"Sure."

"Oh Derek did you here?" Derek took a swig off the coffee he was holding. "One of our interns, Meredith Grey is pregnant."

Derek's eyes widened and he spat out the coffee that was in his mouth.

"What?" He was practically choking.

"Yes Meredith Grey she's pregnant." The chief smiled at the response he got.

Derek pulled himself together. "Well I'll make sure I congratulate her." As if on cue the young intern herself walked around the corner.

"Ahhh Meredith." The chief motioned for her to come over.

Meredith was alarmed when she saw the look in Derek's eyes. "Shit! He's told him. That bastard." She thought.

"Yes chief?" She asked nervously.

"I was just informing Dr.Sheppard here about your good news."

"Really? Have you told anyone else?" Meredith was clearly pissed off.

"No Derek's the first one I told."

"Should have expected that."

Derek who hadn't said anything the whole time looked between the two doctors. One of them was looking pleased with them self and the other looked like she was about to attack.

"Well I better go do those tests on Mrs.Morisson." Derek announced. He tried to walk away but the chief caught his arm.

"Stay Derek we'll have a drink."

Meredith seeing that the chief was concentrated on keeping hold of Derek quickly turned on her heal walked quickly to find Izzie.

"Izzie" she yelled when she saw her entering an on call room.

"Yeah?" Meredith pushed her into the room.

"I'm pregnant."

"Yeah well I think we established that."

"The chief knows I'm pregnant. So what does he do? Go on Izzie guess."

"Tells Derek?"

"Yeah tells Derek and I just happened to be walked around the corner while he was telling him. Right now the chief is looking for me and Derek is looking for me. So hide me!"

"Meredith get a hold of yourself!"

"I'm fine."

"You always say that."

Meredith laid down on one of the beds. "This is so screwed."

The on call door swung open. "You're pregnant? Holy shit you're pregnant." Derek went over to Meredith and kissed her hard on the lips. He looked at her face. "What's wrong?"

"I'm not ready for this Derek."

"I thought you might say that. So what are we going to do?"

"Nothing. I'm not having an abortion I don't like them. So it looks like I'm going to be a mum."

"That you are." Derek pulled her into his arms.

"And you're going to be a dad."

"I am." Derek smiled at the thought.

"And Izzie." Izzie jumped at her name. "You're going to be a god mother."

"Oh my god! Meredith are you serious! That's awesome!" Izzie jumped at the couple and joined in on the hug. A few minutes later after some talking the chief and his sponge entered the room.

"Oh no George did he sponge you." Izzie smiled.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to. He made me." George fell to his knees. "Please don't hurt me!"

"It's ok George." Meredith pulled him to his feet.

"So I guess my suspicions were true then." Chief looked at the two holding hands.

"You were right like always." Derek stated.

"Congratulations on the baby! Both of you will report to my office tomorrow morning at 7." Richard exited the room.

"Well I've got patients to see." Izzie said thinking that Mer and Der would like some alone time.

"What? No you don't you've checked on all of them." George was confused. Izzie hit him over the head and pulled him out of the room.

Meredith and Derek smiled at each other. "Considering I don't really want this I'm pretty excited!" Meredith told him.

Derek laughed at her. "Me to."

He pulled her close to him and kissed her slow and passionately.

"I love you Mer."

"I love you to Der."

* * *

_Ok so i thought that was a really shit chapter. But please tell me other wise! i couldn't be bothered writing it again._

_So anywayz im going to rite sumthin really bad and i'm going to stretch it out into hopefull 3 or 4 chapters! You should be very worried about whats going to happen. I dont think ill have another chapter up before new years but defintly sum time after! _

_Thanx so much 4 ur gr8 reviews! luved them!_

_Cat xxx _


	16. My little guy

* * *

George sat there smiling at Meredith. 

"What?" She asked with a glint in her eye.

"Nothing. I just can't believe you're pregnant with McDreamy's baby."

Meredith laughed at George. "Either can I."

"Does it feel weird?"

"What?"

"Being pregnant?"

"And you wonder why Alex says were just like sisters."

* * *

Meredith and Derek walked out of a patient's room after doing some tests. 

"Hey what was wrong with you in there? You kept on forgetting words and stuttering."

"Well it's a bit hard to concentrate when you're grinning at me the whole time." She stated.

Derek laughed. "I can't help it."

"Yeah well you're freaking me out and the patients."

"Ok I'm sorry I will be deadly serious."

"Good!" Meredith grabbed some charts of him and walked away.

* * *

"Hey Momma." Cristina greeted her friend. 

"Cristina please. Hardly anyone knows and to them it probably sounds freaky."

"Yeah your right."

"So how you dealing with the morning sickness?"

"Fine. It's Derek I'm more worried about. He's scaring the patients."

"What? How?"

"He's overly happy and grinning all the time." The door swung open and Derek walked in.

"Good morning everyone." He chimed.

"Your right he's acting like a freak." Cristina said sarcastically. "How dare he say good morning? Who does he think he is?"

"Shut up."

They heard Derek's voice clear behind them and jumped.

"Der- I mean Dr.Sheppard." Meredith said startled in a high pitched tone.

Cristina looked at Meredith. "McDr- opps I mean Dr.Sheppard." She said mocking her friend.

"Shut up Cristina." Meredith snapped motioning to the other interns who were looking at them suspiscially.

"If you two are finished we should get going. No questions just come." He turned around with Meredith and Cristina following closely behind.

"Can I ask what were doing now?" Cristina was getting fed up following Derek around the halls.

"No need to were here. Now, behind these doors is a patient who is most likely going to have open heart surgery. Burke is doing the operation I'm assisting.We both get to select an intern to assist. Do you want in?"

"Yes" Cristina and Meredith said in unison.

"Ok you'll need to do some work." Derek went on explaining what they had to find out to get into the surgery.

* * *

"Burke." Derek met up with him in the hall and handed over all the research Meredith and Cristina and Meredith had done. 

"Did you do all this?"

"No. I got a couple of interns."

"Who?"

"Dr.Yang and Dr.Grey."

"Are you kidding me I can't let Cristina into this huge surgery everyone knows about us it won't be looked upon as a coincidence. Its easier for you no one knows about you two."

"But that's the beauty of it you choose Meredith as you intern and I'll choose Cristina."

* * *

Derek walked to the OR to scrub in Meredith and Cristina were already there washing their hands. 

"This was a mistake." Meredith whispered to him.

"What?"

"This counts as a favor Derek."

"Listen pretty soon you won't be aloud to work. This is going to be one of the best surgeries you will get before my little guy gets to big."

"Ok but this is the last time you do this for me" Meredith dried her hands "And who says it's a guy." She said raising an eye brow as she walked into the OR.

* * *

5 hours and 1 surgery later Meredith was in the locker room getting changed to go home. A sudden wooziness went over her and she sprinted to the nearest toilet and proceeded to throw up in it. 

An intern named Rachel came into the room and saw her.

"Oh no." She ran over to her and held Meredith hair from falling in her face. Meredith sat up and looked up at her.

"Thanks."

"No problem. I'm Rachel Danes."

"Meredith Grey."

"Ohhh." Rachel looked at the woman who was the hot gossip at the moment.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Everyone talks about me don't they?"

"Well not everybody just the people in my group of interns, they have boring lives. I don't talk about you."

Meredith laughed and got to her feet. "I appreciate it."

"No problem. Oh and this Never happened."

"Thank you."

Rachel's pager went off "I s'pose I'll see you around."

"Yeah. C'ya" Meredith went back to her locker and grabbed her bag before leaving.

* * *

She was glad when she got home that her room mates had ordered in pizza instead of cooking. This meant they didn't have to sit at the table. She went and sat herself next to Derek on the couch and grabbed a slice of pizza. 

"Mmmm pepperoni pizza .What are we watching?"

"Cheese pizza is better." George half yelled he didn't understand why everyone wasn't obsessed with cheese pizza.

"Surgery tape number 89. Skin grafting." Izzie declared.

"Yuck how are you guys eating with this on?" Meredith said as she shoved the pizza into her mouth.

She got looks from everyone in the room as she reached for another piece of pizza.

"What?" She smiled innocently.

"You're going to make that kid fat!" Cristina stated.

"I am not!"

"Na my little guy will be healthy."

"Can you stop calling the baby a guy! You don't know if its going to be!"

"Oh I can feel it it's going to be a little man!"

"Can you two stop your making me sick!" Cristina yelled. "What's up with you George you haven't said a thing all night."

"Oh I'm just thinking…"

"He has a new crush!" Izzie couldn't bare her secret any longer. "Her name is Rachel Danes."

"Izzie shut up." George threw his crust from his pizza at her.

"Rachel Danes. I met her tonight she held my hair while I threw up."

"You sat threw up like its normal" Izzie looked over at Meredith.

"It is for me…at the moment anyway. Anyway she seemed really nice. Oh and guess what I'm still the hot topic of all the gossip. She told me."

"Really? I wonder why that would be." Cristina looked over at Derek who had dozed off with his arm wrapped around Meredith.

"Oh shut up I'm thinking we may as well put our relationship out there. I mean Burke and you are and there's no gossip about you."

"No" Derek whispered. "I like our secret."

Meredith laughed at him.

"What did he say?" Izzie sat up.

"Nothing.I'm going to get him to bed. Come on get up."

Meredith dragged Derek up the stairs.

"There going to have amazingly great hot surgeon children." Cristina whispered so Meredith couldn't hear.

"You got that right."

_

* * *

Ok so I'm going to fess up I was going to have something happen to Meredith to get rid of the baby but…I've changed my mind the thought of those two having kids is just to cute! Though I'm open to your opinions if you want me to get rid of the baby I will it should make a good story line. If not **PLEASE** give me some ideas people I need them. That's one of the reasons I've been taking so long to update I have no idea wat 2 write I desperately need your help! I'm begging you! It will help me update a lot faster!_

_Thank you so much 4 all your review I love them, you brighten my day!_

_Hit the little purple button!_

_Greyaddict xxx_


	17. Chocolate cup cakes

Meredith watched from her locker as George nervously watched Rachel from the other side of the room, deciding whether to go up to her or not. Rachel saw him watching and smiled at him. George turned around quickly and pretended to look through his locker. Rachel walked over to Meredith.

"What's with him?" She asked.

"He likes you."

George looked over his shoulder and was surprised to see both Meredith and Rachel looking at him.

"He does?"

"Yep. He's just nervous about talking to you."

"Maybe I should just go talk to him then."

"Are you interested in George?"

"Maybe." Rachel grinned at her new friend as she walked over to George. "Hey Georgeie boy!" She gave him her best smile.

"Uh…Rachel…uh hi."

"So what you up to this Friday?"

"Uh nothing I have Friday off."

"Really that makes to of us. So did you want to go out or something?"

"Are you asking me on a date?"

Rachel thought for a moment. "YES!" she declared.

"Are you sure? I mean are you sure you want to go out with me?"

"Yes George. I'll talk to you later" She leaned over and kissed George on the cheek before walking out of the room. Meredith walked over to George. "Oh my god. I have a date." He whispered.

Meredith smiled at George.

"I have a date!" George yelled.

"Wow George that's great!" Alex said walking into the locker room. "Now do us all a favor and make sure you get laid."

* * *

"Hey Iz." Meredith called after her friend. 

"Yeah?"

"Have you seen Cristina? I need to know how Thatcher's doing."

"Um yeah she was in room 596 about 5 minutes ago."

"Thanks. What time are you off?"

"8:30 if I'm lucky."

"Damn your lucky I don't get off until 11."

"Well I'll make you some cupcakes."

"Thanks Iz you're the best! Make sure there chocolate."

* * *

"Cristina!" 

"Yeah?"

"Where the hell have you been? I've been looking for you every where."

"I've been having fun in an on call room."

"Well good for you. How is Thatcher?"

"He is driving me mad. I thought you said a couple of days, its been a couple of weeks."

"Yeah I know I'm sorry. It's just-"

"Listen Mer. I'm kicking him out, I'm sending him to a hotel."

"Cristina!"

"No! That man is so freaking demanding. I'm not doing it anymore!"

"Ok, jeeze."

Cristina's pager went off. "Oh look more fun in an on call room!"

* * *

"Noooo!" Meredith whined as her cell phone rang beside her waking her up from the peaceful sleep she was having in the on call room. She groaned as she rolled over to grab her phone. 

"Hello?" She said sleepily.

"Meredith hi it's Thatcher."

"Oh hi. How are you?"

"I'm good. Listen I was just ringing to say goodbye."

"Goodbye?"

"Yeah I'm going back to Boston today. I'm actually about to board my flight."

"Why?"

"Because you lasted this long with out me. You don't need me now. We'll keep in touch of course. I'm not walking out on you again I'm just going to Boston."

Meredith stayed silent. Processing the information she had just heard.

"Meredith are you there?"

"Yeah."

"I'll ring you when I land in Boston ok?"

"Ok."

"Bye Meredith, I love you."

"Bye."

Meredith closed her phone and laid back on the bed. She let one lonely little tear run down her cheek. She really thought her father was back for good. She wanted him to be back for good. She checked her watch. 8:45 pm. Izzie should be at home by now baking her cupcakes. Meredith smiled at the thought of the cupcakes, but her thoughts were interrupted by her pager. 911. Meredith leapt out of the bed and ran down the hall.

She froze next to George who had already seen what she had. Cristina came up behind them. "What are you two doing come on we got a 15 car pile up." She said excited.

George pointed at the woman on the stretcher a few meters away from them.

"Holy shit."

_

* * *

Well again I'm sorry this took so long our computer crashed and it took a while to fix it so I hope you forgive me!_

_I hope you liked this chapter. Thanx so much 4 all your reviews!_

_Greyaddict xxx_


	18. Crash

**Izzies POV**

* * *

"Izzie." He pleaded at me. Why won't he just leave me alone? 

"Go away."

"Just hear me out."

"NO!" I reached the car and started searching for my keys. I placed my bag on the ground and knelt down to search through it.

"Izzie." He is standing right next to me now. I can see as he nervously shifts from one foot to another. I look up and give him a warning glare, but he doesn't seem to catch on. Instead he stares at me with his intense eyes. I quickly look away and resume my search. I yanked my keys out of my bag and stood up. I try to put they keys in the door but I'm shaking too much from crying. His soft hand lands over mine. I look up at him, he's staring deeply into my eyes. His other hand brushes against my cheek. I almost gave in right there. I pulled away quickly and turned the key to open the car. I push his hand away from mine and quickly open the door. I jump into the front seat and go to close the door. He's not there anymore. No where to be seen. I close the door and bang my head on the steering wheel. Why the hell did he have to be so…him! I stop banging my head and lean back in the seat. I let my tears fall. I jump as the passenger side door opens and he jumps in.

"What the hell are you doing?" I ask him.

"I'm coming with you."

"No you're not."

"Yes I am. Unless you have the strength to pull me out of this car." He gives me a cocky grin, which makes my insides melt. God he's so hot. I reluctantly turned the keys and started the engine. I could hear his hard breathing next to me. He was nervous who could blame him? He was lucky I didn't hit him for being such a hot ass.

"You're such an ass." I state. He smiles and laughs at me.

"So I've been told." He grins at me.

"Uh just stop!"

"Stop what?"

"Stop pretending that you don't care, stop pretending that it doesn't hurt when I turn you away or yell at you. Just stop!"

The car filled with silence. Awkward, awkward silence. No wait it wasn't awkward, it was…intense. He opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it again. We pulled up at red light. I stare straight ahead. I don't want to see the look on his face.

"I'm sorry." I say quietly.

"You're sorry? Izzie you have nothing to be sorry about. You're not the one that screwed up. You're not the one who cheated. You're not the one who lost the only person you've ever loved. You're not!"

"You love me?" A car's horn sounded behind us, and then another. Pretty soon there was a whole lot. I wound down my window. "SHUT UP!" I yelled out. Nearly every horn stopped and people started going around us. I turned my attention back to him.

"Yeah." He says almost silently. My face broke into a huge grin. I turned my face so he couldn't see the salty tear that slowly fell down my cheek. I quickly wipe away the tear and turn back to him. He reaches over and holds my face in his hands. "And it does hurt. It hurts a whole lot when you yell at me, but not as much as I hurt when I see the way you look at me sometimes in pure disgust. That hurts the most." There are now more tears rolling down my cheeks, clear for him to see. He quickly wipes them away and pulls me closer to him. He pauses so our lips are inches apart.

"Izzie I love you." He whispers. I slowly close the gap between our lips. I want that moment to last for ever. What was a few minutes only felt like a few seconds. We're both breathing heavily when we pull apart.

"I love you to." I whisper to him. He grins. But this one isn't like all the others. The cockiness in the grin has been replaced by love, softening his features. He pulls me in for another kiss but we are soon interrupted by another horn beeping. There are quite a lot of cars around. I sit back in my seat and put my foot on the gas. Neither of us noticed the car flying towards us. It's impact sends us flying to the other side of the road crashing into the other cars. The last thing I see is Alex's face, before everything goes black.

_

* * *

Ok its short but I wrote it about five times I wanted it perfect! So did you like it? I'm in love with it! Lol! Plz review!_

_Sorry is this took a long time. Thanx so much 4 ur beautiful reviews! I loved them_

_Caitlin xxx_


	19. Things to come

Tears were falling silently down Meredith's and Cristina's face as they started blankly ahead. George looked as if he was in shock, eyes wide, mouth slightly agape and tears threatening to fall. They could hear Bailey coming up behind them telling them to move. But still they didn't move a muscle. Bailey now stood in front of them.

"What the hell are you doing? Get moving!" She yelled at them. She studied her interns closer. _Yang is crying! Now I'm worried. _Bailey turned around to see doctors performing CPR on a familiar blonde. She walked slightly to the right so she could see her face._ Oh God._ Bailey turned back to her interns, showing no emotions but breaking inside. "None of you are to go into her OR when she gets up there NONE of you! All of you come wait outside with me for the next ambulances." She turned around and began walking soon realizing the interns weren't following her. She turned around to find them standing in the exact same spot even though Izzie had been wheeled to the elevator. She sighed as she walked back up to them. "She'll be fine, now come on." Bailey grabbed Cristina's wrist softly to pull her away. Almost like a chain reaction Cristina grabbed George, who grabbed Meredith knowing that they none of them would move on there own. Bailey immediately let go of Cristina when they got to the ambulance bay. Meredith could faintly hear the ambulance sirens coming nearer and nearer. She had a very bad feeling in her stomach. Cristina noticed the sudden change of Meredith's expression. She walked over to her and touched her shoulder softly. The ambulances were nearly in the ambulance bay. Meredith jumped at Cristina's touch.

"What's wrong? I mean apart from, you know." Cristina indicated to inside. Meredith was about to answer when the doors of an ambulance burst open in front of them.

"Male, 28 years, internal bleeding, fractured ribs, broken arm, was in the same car as a female bought in earlier, needs immediate surgery." The paramedic told Bailey. Meredith took a deep breath in, she saw Cristina, George and Bailey do the same. They knew what was going to happen. They knew who was on the stretcher. Bailey forced herself not to look down at the patient. She didn't know what it was about this group of interns, she'd just become attached to them. This made her job tonight all that harder. She nodded at her interns to grab the stretcher and help her push him to the elevator up to OR 4. The elevator ride was one of the longest in Cristina's life. She looked at everyone in the elevator. Meredith with a tear slipping down her cheek slowly no expression visible on her face. George has his eyes closed and head hung low. Bailey is leaning against the elevator wall starring blankly ahead. And she, Cristina Yang, is facing the man laid out on the stretcher lost in her own thoughts. Everybody seemed to snap back into reality as the elevator doors opened suddenly. They wheeled him down to the OR where the nurses took over for now. Dr.Burke walked past them into the OR nodding as he went past.

"None of you are to step into this OR, none of you are to view this surgery, none of you are to aloud to cry from this minute. Do I make myself clear?"

Meredith nodded as she brushed away a tear.

"Good. Now go…find people that need help." Bailey turned away from them and into the OR leaving them standing in the middle of the hall. Cristina was the first to move, slowly taking some steps towards the elevator. She turned to George and Meredith. "Come on there's going to be some good surgery's to get into tonight." She grabbed Meredith's hand and pulled her to the elevator with George following close behind.

"I think I might take the stairs." Meredith told them as the elevator doors opened in front of them.

"Ok Mer but make sure you meet us down there don't decide to leave ok?" Cristina eyed her friend knowing her too well. Meredith turned around and began walking to the stairs. "I'm serious!" Cristina called after her. Meredith threw up her hand in response.

She pushed open the stair well doors walking down a level before sitting. She stared blankly ahead taking in everything that had just happened. She eventually felt warm tears trickling down her cheeks. She didn't know how long she sat in the stairwell crying. She suddenly felt a jerk in her stomach. "Ow! Stop kicking mummy its hurts." Meredith didn't notice someone watching her as she talked to her unborn child. "Can you please stop. How would you feel if someone kicked you in the stomach?"

She heard chuckling from behind her. She watched as Derek came and sat next to her still laughing. "We'll see if you're still laughing after I kick you in the stomach." She told him. "Shouldn't' you be going off to a surgery somewhere?" she asked him.

"I've still got about 15 minutes until there ready for me. Plus shouldn't you be downstairs helping people?"

Meredith looked up at him. "Do you know?"

He nodded "Yeah I'm going up to Izzie's OR now." He looked down.

"Well we better get going then." She stood up "I'll see you later." He stood up after her and kissed her on the cheek.

"Are you going to be ok?"

"Probably not." She smiled at him and began walking down the stairs waving back at him.

* * *

Cristina finished some stitches on a man s forehead and checked her watch. _Where is she?_ Meredith had been gone for 15 minutes. She did a 360 around the room. Focused on the swinging door of the stairwell down the hall. _There she is_. Meredith came walking up to her. "Jeeze Mer I thought you did a runner on us." 

"No I just stopped for a while. The little one was giving me trouble. So I guess I should start working." She walked over to a young woman around mid- twenties. "Hi I'm Dr.Grey what seems to be the problem?"

"I've got this gash in my arm. It's really hurting." She said holding her arm out for Meredith to see lifting the cloth off it that was covering the injury.

Meredith frowned. "You should have gone up to the nurse's desk and told them to get you a doctor. It's really deep."

"I know I just didn't want to cause a fuss."

"Its our job your meant to cause a fuss!" She reached into the tray beside her and began cleaning up the wound. "So were you with anyone else in your car?"

"No just me. Ouch!"

"Sorry. Should have said it s was going to hurt." She smiled at the woman.

"I just feel sorry for the people that were the ones that got originally hit. They must be in a bad state."

"They are." They were silent as Meredith stitched up her arm.

"I hear they work here." She looked at Meredith with questioning eyes.

"Who told you that?"

"A nurse."

Meredith smiled. "They do, work here. One of them lives me."

"And there making you work?"

"Yeah." She put a patch over her arm. "Ok you're all done. Come back in about two weeks and you can get your stitches out." Meredith stood up, the woman following her actions.

"Thank you."

"No problem."

_Off to the next patient_

* * *

Three hours and twenty one patients later Cristina and George came up to her. 

"Alex got out of surgery half an hour ago. Do you want to go see him?" George asked her. She nodded a silent reply and followed them to the elevator. As the doors closed George started up a convosation to remove the awkward silence between them on the long ride up. Meredith listened to them silently not joining in. She caught them both sharing a glance at her, instead of saying her normal 'I'm fine' she stayed silent staring at the door infront of her.

Cristina was glad when the door opened any longer in there she thought she may actually have started crying. She couldn't deal with it anymore, any of it. She needed Burke, she could let her defense fall. She was sick of playing the tough one. Sometimes she wished she could be like Meredith and cry, but she couldn't if she did that people would look at her so differently. She the one with the tough skin, the hard ass attitude. She was there rock. _Jeeze I need Burke._ She shook her head in frustration.

As they made there way down to Alex's recovery room George made a silent prier that everything would be alright. After all of this everything would be back to normal. Him and his optimism. But still he hoped. He was the only one that would. Meredith would lock herself somewhere or disappear. Cristina would work. He would hope. It was just the way it was.

They stopped and looked at each other, each taking a deep breath before opening the door to Alex's room.

* * *

_OMG! I actually updated! Here are my reasons for not updating in like years! Our computer crashed and we had to use a lap top that didn't have word on it. The when we finally got our computer back the internet stopped working because…well I don't know. But my smart ass brother fixed it somehow! Then I was stuck with what to write! And im so very sorry for not updating in so long throw whatever abuse you would like at me! I can take it! I'm still stuck with what to write for New start and im considering updating Its been a year since they've seen each other I kinda gave up on that one but im gonna bring it back! Or altleast ill try to! And ive had another idea floating around in my head for a while!_

_Well although it took forever its not a bad update for me I wrote I think about five pages on word! That's pretty good for me! Lol! Anywayz plz review! You guys rock I loved ur last reviews and im looking forward to hearing some more fantastic ones!_

_HIT THE LITTLE PURPLE BUTTON!_

_Luv Cat xxx_


	20. 72 Hours

OK, ok I know I suck shit! I am a crap updater and take a really, really, really long time! I think it's been about half a year! So…I AM SO TERRIBLY SORRY! I have no excuse this time just pure laziness and no idea what to write and I was really enjoying reading everyone else's fantastic fics! So with out any further a due here it is chapter 20 of Goodbye My Lover. Please enjoy!

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

_As they made there way down to Alex's recovery room George made a silent prier that everything would be alright. After all of this everything would be back to normal. Him and his optimism. But still he hoped. He was the only one that would. Meredith would lock herself somewhere or disappear. Cristina would work. He would hope. It was just the way it was._

_They stopped and looked at each other, each taking a deep breath before opening the door to Alex's room._

_GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA _

A small gasp came out of Meredith's mouth when the door was opened. She had seen car crash victims before, they all had. But seeing one of _your_ own, _your_ colleague, _your_ friend, _your_ ass of a friend well that's different, so much different. George silently took a seat next to Alex and took hold of his hand closing his eyes and sighing deeply. Meredith watched silently as Cristina walked over to the foot of the bed and slowly grabbed Alex's chart eyes darting left to write as she read it. Sighing she placed it back on the bed railing and took a seat.

"Well?" Meredith looked at her friend expectantly.

"He has severe whip lash, he had a collapsed lung, brain hemorrhage caused by his brain slamming into his skull, and he had a piece of metal lodged in his side that they were able to remove. As well as external injuries including a gash across his stomach and by the looks of it a lot of scratches and bruising. He's expected to be unconscious for at least 3-4 more hours." Cristina replied in a scratchy voice. She ran a hand through her hair and looked over to her friend who was now on the other side of Alex's bed across from George.

A dejecting silence swallowed the room as the three friends starred at the lifeless looking man in front of them. If it wasn't for the steady beep of the heart monitor you wouldn't know he was alive. Meredith smiled as Cristina came closer to her placing a hand on her shoulder. That was her being supportive and as little as it was it meant a lot.

George's thoughts were crowding him he felt like he was sinking deeper and deeper into a never ending ocean unable to get out.

"Why were they together?" he blurted out. That was the question they had all been thinking.

Cristina and Meredith stared blankly at George before shrugging and turning their attention back at Alex.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Alex shifted uncomfortably before slowly opening his eyes and taking in his surroundings. Slowly the memories of what had happened came flooding back.

"Izzie" He whispers in a hoarse voice as he immediately tries to get out of the bed but quickly stops wincing at the pain in his side and stomach. He notices Meredith beginning to wake up and again tries to get out of there.

"Alex!" She says jumping to her feet to push him back onto the bed "You're awake."

"I need…to…see Izzie." He exclaims gasping for air.

"Alex you need to relax. You can't see Izzie now she's still in surgery."

Alex face crumples I pain and confusion as he gently eases himself back down onto his pillow. It's then he notices George on his other side holding his hand asleep. He quickly pulls his hand away causing George to wake up suddenly with a cry which in turn makes Cristina jump to her feet.

"When is Izzie…out…surgery?" Alex says weakly.

"Were not sure" Meredith says in a soothing voice.

They all stare at each other in turn willing someone to talk to get rid of the deafening silence. Alex looks unsurely at them all. They all look like they needed to get something of their chests.

"What?" He snaps causing them to jump. They all look at each other unsurely.

"Why were you and Izzie together Alex? I mean she practically hates you!" Cristina exclaims.

"Cristina!" Meredith hisses at her friend.

Alex leant back and a small broken chuckle came through his lips. "She does not…hate me. She loves me." He finishes with a sad smile on his face his eyes somewhat droopy.

"What?" George pipes in now.

"She said so…" Alex leaves the other words unspoken as he notices a figure standing at the door.

"Nice to see you're awake. You gave us quite a scare." Bailey's voice drifted through the room. She was using her hand to support her against the door frame as she talked to them. "I hate to end this guys but Izzie is down in ICU now if you want to see her."

Alex immediately went to jump up and go out the door.

"Whoa not you mister you have to stay in bed." Bailey's voice was strict and hard.

"I need to see Izzie." He looked at her desperately silently begging her.

"You guys go and see Izzie I'll make sure he stays here." Bailey offered shaking her head at Alex. Meredith nodded and led the other two out of the room to take the elevator one floor up to the ICU.

GAGAGAGAGAGGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

As they were about to walk into Izzie's room they were greeted by Derek who was to about to go check on Izzie. He nodded as Cristina and George passes him into her room. Meredith stopped in the door way as Derek walked up to her grabbing her hand and looking into her dark grey eyes silently asking her if she was ok. Meredith took a sharp breath in and nodded.

"Good." He pulled her to him so her head was resting on his chest holding her tightly afraid as if he let her go she too would be hurt. Meredith leant back and looked into his piercing blue eyes.

"So…?"

"She has severe damage her-"

"Please don't go into details Derek. Just…what's her outlook?" Meredith was fighting to hold back her tears.

"If…if she doesn't…" Derek choked on his words and pulled Meredith back towards him. "If she doesn't wake in the next 72 hours…I have to…to declare her." He finished, he too now fighting back his own tears. Meredith cried out and buried her head further into his chest wrapping her arms tighter around him. He slowly stroked her hair with one hand while rubbing her back with the other. Meredith pulled back and smiled sadly at him taking his hand and walking into Izzie's room where Cristina and George were situated each holding onto one of Izzie's hands. They both looked up as they walked into the room waiting for the news.

"72 hours." Meredith told them each knowing what she meant.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

_Well there you have it guys! Hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it again!_

_I don't really want to kill Izzie off but is she decides she has to go she has to go I don't know we'll see what happens!_

_By the way i hate writing the GA thing but the stupid break lines are refusing to work so... _

_Thank you all so much for your reviews on the last chapter they mean so much and are the reason I write this so thank you! I'm looking forward to more!_

_CLICK THE LITTLE PURPLE BUTTON!_

_Always Cat xxx_


End file.
